


Using you, using me

by Sirrah



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're seeing her tonight, right? You need to practice it before that", Charlie said his eyebrows crunching and the side of his lips turning as he seemed to think something. Suddenly his eyes shot up and he kneeled up on Don's bed, grabbing his brother from the shoulders. "I know! I teach you! Like with the probability math two weeks ago".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using you, using me

"What is it Chuck?" Don asked, slightly irritated, glancing at his brother through the mirror. He had already been nervous enough, the lock of hair that he had been fixing the last five minutes being proof of that, and now this. His little brother was fidgeting, leaning slightly to his door frame and those big brown puppy eyes watching his every move behind the untamable whirl of curls. It was unnerving. He didn't need this tonight. 

Because tonight would be the night. He and Cara had their 6 month anniversary; they were going to go to Dire Straits concert and after that to Cara's place, since her parents were the night out. And he would be doing it the first time. And he could admit it, he was nervous. The locker-room talk had already spread the rumors that all the members of the baseball team had made homeruns outside the field too. But the truth was that half of them hadn't ever even been on the first base, and were only dreaming of the runs in the secluded privacy of their own rooms.

So the last thing Don wanted to worry about was his little brother.

"Mmm... are you going out?" Charlie asked sounding both curious and apologizing all the same time.

"Yeah. And you can’t come with me", Don said, maybe slightly harsher than was necessary.

"Is it with that girl?" Charlie asked, the curiousness in his voice burying everything under it.

"What girl?" Don asked, turning from the mirror to nail his brother with his demanding look. People always started fidgeting for some reason when he looked them that way, Charlie being no exception.

"That curly haired girl from school. The one you were kissing before math class", Charlie said nervously, all though his eyes shine bright, the same way they shine when somebody hinted they had an unsolved math problem for him to try out.

Don's only answer was a low groan. His friends had often complained how it sucks to have their little brothers and sisters attending the same high school now that they were in senior year. He only rolled his eyes for them. Just try guessing how he felt when his four years younger brother was attending the same classes as he did.

"So... do you love her", Charlie asked nonchalantly but kept his curious eyes fixed with Don's.

"I'm not going to start discussing my possible love's and not’s with you", Don said and turned back to face with the mirror. It seemed Charlie didn't take the hint but instead stepped from the door in to the room.

"Have you had sex with her?"

The comb that was going through Don's hair, stopped in midway.

"Have I... what?" Don was dumbfounded. This was supposed to be the night and here was his baby brother starting a discussion of his sex life. He had had enough. But before he could throw his brother out of his room Charlie once again managed to throw Don's stance off.

"Cause I was told you are supposed to practice it before you do it with the one you love".

Something in the way Charlie said that made Don itch but since he didn't know what was it, he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh, and who told you something like that?"

"Some girls from school..." Charlie said and lowered his eyes to his feet. Only now Don realized Charlie wasn't wearing any socks. He almost told him to go put ones on, but then an ominous thought crept through his spine.

"Did they offer to practice with you...?" Don asked carefully, not sure what he wanted to hear.

"Yes!" Charlie screamed out, his eyes all shiny again and suddenly he spurted past Don and jumped to sit cross-legged on his unmade bed. "You know, first I didn't know what to think when they told me that. Cause didn't dad say you do things like kissing and touching with the ones you like a lot. But they said I would only hurt and disappoint my future girlfriend if I hadn't practiced at all... so it all felt really weird. But now that you too say it's so, I don't have to worry about it anymore".

Don just barely caught himself for blurting out that it was not okay and that what those girls did was not only morally wrong but also almost illegal. Instead he shut his mouth and sat beside his brother on the bed.

"So... who were the ones teaching you", Don asked nonchalantly, all though he could already picture in his mind the talk he was going to have with these teachers.

"I... I actually don't remember their names", Charlie said sheepishly. "But they have the locker 275, 283, 340 and 531".

Don smiled and ruffed Charlie's wild locks a little; typical for him to not remember the names but if it were the numbers, of course he remembered.

"What about you?" Charlie asked.

"Hmmmh?" Don voiced out. There were times he hoped he had been an only child and then there were times like these; when curly locks tangled between his fingers made him feel more relaxed and peaceful than anything else.

"Who have you practiced with?"

"Aaa~ no one actually", Don said and only when he saw the big wide yes of his brother staring him in disbelief, he realized he had said that aloud.

"I mean... not wit-"

"You haven't practiced it! But you have a girlfriend! I don't even have one and I've practiced it. How come you haven't?" Charlie asked little too loud and even though his words weren't probably meant as mocking, Don couldn't help but feel that way a little.

Because Charlie was right. For Charlie could be described as a nerd. Don had even beat couple of the guys when he had heard them call him a freak. But still he had managed to have sex four years earlier than Don. Don who had a hot girlfriend and who was a promising part of the baseball team. What had a while ago been protectiveness for his younger brother, suddenly turned to jealousy. Don left Charlie's hair alone and moved slightly further from him. But Charlie didn't notice this. One could only wonder how one could be so genius and in the same time so oblivious.

"You're seeing her tonight, right? You need to practice it before that", Charlie said his eyebrows crunching and the side of his lips turning as he seemed to think something. Suddenly his eyes shot up and he kneeled up on Don's bed, grabbing his brother from the shoulders. "I know! I teach you! Like with the probability math two weeks ago".

It was Don's turn to stare the other with wide eyes. Did Charlie realize what he was saying? Not to mention he just compared teaching math to teaching sex, but it seemed he had all together forgotten that they were both guys... and brothers on top of that.

It seemed Charlie was reading his mind with some weird filters on. Because other way his next words would have not made any sense at all.

"It wouldn't be so weird since we are brothers right? We like each other... right" Charlie asked hopefully. 

"Sure we do... but still we cant-"

"But you have to! You can’t disappoint your girlfriend..." 

"And you think you can teach me?" Don asked, trying to ignore the earlier jealousy that he felt again rising. And even more the nagging voice somewhere inside him that whispered that Charlie actually had a point in this practice-idea of his.

"Of course. I'm a good teacher", Charlie said, pouting a little but before Don could laugh that pout and this whole ridiculous idea off, Charlie suddenly moved. And whatever Don had excepted, it wasn't feeling Charlie's tongue thrusting in to his mouth. 

Don grabbed Charlie by the shoulder, with every intention of pushing him away and ending this madness. But his hands had a different idea and instead of pushing away, they hugged him closer and he could feel Charlie inhaling sharply under the crushing pressure. And that should have given him an opportunity to end the kiss. Instead he sucked Charlie's tongue deeper still as his fingers found the intriguing curly hairs on the nape of his neck.

When Don finally let go of Charlie's lips, it took a few seconds for them both to catch some breath.

"Okay... I don't think you need... any practice with kissing", Charlie said out of breath. His lips were swollen and there was a hint of blush on his cheek which made him look more adorable than ever. And Don had never felt guiltier than now. He was already rising up from the bed, making some space between him and his brother since it seemed he could no longer control himself, when Charlie's words froze him.

"I knew it. I knew it would feel better with you", Charlie said, his eyes shining with amazement when he watched Don. And all though still feeling guilty, Don was more curious than afraid to hear more so he stayed put.

"You know, with those girls... I didn't like any of it. The kissing was all slimy and... just yuck. It really should be done with someone you like... I don't think my practice with those girls were any good", Charlie said sounding disappointed and defeated.

The slightly blushing image of Charlie mixed with the one now in front of Don; eyes cast down and shoulders slouching. For some reason Don just couldn't take it, so he pulled his brother to a hug. 

"Then lets practice together", Don said. Charlie raised his hung up head hopeful and Don realized he wasn't regretting his proposition as much as he probably should have.

"Like you said, you already have some practice and I don't have any. And we already like each other so why not", Don said and was probably convincing more himself than Charlie. 

Because Charlie didn't need any convincing. As soon as Don had voiced out the together part, Charlie had once again locked his hands around Don's neck and was now straddling on his lap. And Don could feel his arousing rising. Well he was in his late teens and there had never been anything wrong with his libido. But still, knowing what, no, who was pressing against him made him blush for shame. Or at least he convinced it was because of shame that he was blushing. 

But it seemed he was the only one feeling shameful for Charlie was there, circling his fingers across the back of his neck and slightly rocking himself against Don in his lap. And all that time Don could only wonder how in the world Charlie knew how to act like this. He had barely hit the puberty and here he was riding against him like he had been doing things like these for years. And again Don could feel the jealousy rising.

Rising to his knees, Don pushed Charlie on his back. Because it was unfair that his younger brother was sexually so much more experienced than he was, it was only fair that he would use Charlie to practice a little. After all, this was supposed to be the night. At least that was a better reasoning to his jealousy as well as his actions than the one that somebody else than he had already done these things to Charlie.

Don pushed the hem of Charlie's shirt upwards, revealing the pale, skinny body under it. Don tried not to think how young his brother looked. This was actually relatively easy since nothing in his actions indicated his real age. Charlie's hands were already mapping his back muscles, traveling across his spine and slightly caressing his sides. When they first brushed over his nipples, his groin jolted happily, making Don push against Charlie.

Charlie inhaled sharply as he felt Don's swollen groin press against his and all he could do was to grip Don's chest with his fingers and buck up as a small moan escaped through his lips. It seemed this encouraged Don more since there was another thrust and then he could feel his brother’s lips on his neck, on his chin and finally kissing him again. 

And Charlie felt relieved. He had already spend many nights wondering if there was something terribly wrong with him, since he hadn't liked any of this with those girls. But now he realized there was nothing wrong with him. Because he loved his big brother more than anything; even more than math. And touching him felt good. And being touched by him made him feel things he couldn't have even imagined to feel. At least not while doing this; Charlie thought as he once again met Don's thrust halfway through.

Don was slightly losing his control. Or the little there was left of it anyway. Don left Charlie's lips alone as well as eased his grinding hips enough to pull Charlie's shirt over his head. He could still feel Charlie's clothed groin bucking against his stomach. And while his mind was still hesitating, his hands weren't. They roamed from Charlie's chest to southward while he gained a moaning gasp from Charlie when his lips found his small pink nipples. The cry Charlie made was because Don's hand had traveled past the waist band and was now stroking his still somewhat un-development shaft.

Don didn't dare to look Charlie's groin and acknowledge the undeniable proof that showed Charlie was still way too young to do this. Instead he once again moved up to meet Charlie's inviting mouth, just in time to catch the disappointing moan Charlie made as his hand left his shaft. But Charlie's disappointment didn't last long. It took a second or two for Don to slide both of their pants down the necessary few inches and suddenly it all came to Don.

It would be in less than an hour that he would pick Cara up. And instead of getting ready, he was practically fucking his little brother through the mattress of his own bed. This was not right. He was using his brother naivety to ease his own uncertainty. And still, knowing all this and feeling sick of the very thought, the feel of Charlie's hands on the hollow of his back, pulling him down, his mouth sucking his tongue and those narrow little hips meeting eagerly his every thrust, pushed him through the edge. 

Don could feel the stickiness of his own cum sliding against his groin for a little while after he had already came. But eventually Charlie stopped rocking under him and all Don could think of was that had he already had his first ejaculations in Charlie's age. The thought of not, made Don feel sick. Screw the four girls who had thought it would be fun to play doctor with the genius kid. He was his brother and instead of protecting him, he was using him. And now he had no idea what to do next.

"Come, let’s get cleaned before mom and dad come home", Don said and rise, too much afraid to look at what he had done. 

 

*****************  
~20 years later  
*****************

"So, Don, how do you feel about working with Charlie now?" The psychiatric asked calmly. 

"I just always feel like I'm taking advantage of him, you know, like I'm using him or something", Don said and it all came out with such a rush that the words were almost a blur. It was the first time he voiced out the guilt that made him push himself away from his brother. And even still he was too afraid to look at what he had done.

If he had, he had seen Charlie shaking his head in utterly surprise.

"Charlie?" The psychiatric asked, forcing the communication to continue.

"I love..." Charlie started slightly confused, unbelieving that Don had never realized it. But as he saw Don turning to face him, fear and hope coloring his features, Charlie got it and a relieved smile curved his lips slightly upward.

"... I love working with my brother".

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading my ancient works in hopes of getting the inspiration back to write again. All my works are unbetaed and English is not my native language. This fic was a new low, even for me...


End file.
